The present invention is concerned with the construction of rotary radial piston machines which are suitable for operation as compressors, pumps, combustion engines, air motors, gas motors, hydraulic pumps, hydraulic motors or the like.
Machines of this type are supplied with fluid in axial direction through a stationary body containing ports. The problem exists that the force at which the rotary control face of the rotor and the stationary control face of a stationary part are pressed together, should have a predetermined value. Furthermore, one of the adjacent control faces should be axially movable and also universally movable to a limited extent to prevent jamming and sticking of the control faces to each other.